


but I hear sounds in my mind

by leiaiorgana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaiorgana/pseuds/leiaiorgana
Summary: So James dragged out Albus and Lily to The Three Broomsticks and forced them to have some actual family time because Albus only turns sixteen once, you know. Lily accepted enthusiastically, which he expected, but surprisingly Albus also agreed without argument.Maybe,James thought to himself,Mum really was right and this is all going to work out.As usual, he was wrong.James tries to celebrate his brother's birthday happily.  He's not entirely successful.





	but I hear sounds in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's so much untapped humor between James's carefree demeanor and Al's angst so I just had to write this. Bonus pre-Scorbus (not tagged because the focus is on the family this time). Referenced Rose/Scorpius.

“So, where’s Scorpius, Albus?”

The question immediately set Albus on edge, and James cursed himself internally for not reminding Lily to reign in her usual curiosity before they got here.

It was James’s seventh year and Albus’s birthday and he was trying to be friendlier to his brother. Mum had specifically asked him to take them out because, _well, you know how Albus gets when he feels lonely, James._

James did know, actually, very well in fact. His brother’s moodiness nearly brought back the Dark Lord. Still, he was a legal adult already and he really didn’t want to leave Hogwarts on poor terms with his little brother.

So James dragged out Albus and Lily to The Three Broomsticks and forced them to have some actual family time because Albus only turns sixteen once, you know. Lily accepted enthusiastically, which he expected, but surprisingly Albus also agreed without argument. _Maybe,_ James thought to himself, _Mum really was right and this is all going to work out._

As usual, he was wrong.

“With Rose,” Albus answered shortly. Lily opened her mouth to ask something else, but James cut her off before she could start.

“Special family time, Lily. No Malfoys allowed.” It was clearly a joke, but Albus glared at him anyway. He leaned over and sniffed the contents of James’s drink.

“You’re drinking firewhiskey?”

“I’m eighteen, it’s legal,” James said defensively. Then the corner of his mouth turned up. “How do you know what firewhiskey smells like?” 

Albus blushed. “Not important.” 

Lily slumped her shoulders and laid her head on her folded hands. “You could’ve invited them, James. Rose is family too. And it's Al's birthday, shouldn't he decide who comes?.”

He really, really wished his sister would keep her thoughts to herself for once. Maybe just stop being thirteen for the day, if she was having that much difficulty.

“I’d rather they not be here, actually,” Albus said. James raised his eyebrows at that.

“Too lovey-dovey?” He asked. Rose and Scorpius were around each other a lot, to be fair. James had half a mind to go up and tell Malfoy to stay away from his cousin but, well, he knew Rose would probably punch him in the face if he pulled that. _Just a joke, Rosie, yes I know you’re a full-grown teenager capable of making your own decisions —_

“It always happens when your friends start dating, Al, you really should get used to it. You introduce the two of them to each other and then they spend less and less time with you! The one who started it all! Ridiculous, if you ask me.” 

“It’s true,” Lily added. “Remember Teddy and Victoire?”

“Perfect example! Thank you, Lily.” 

Albus sighed and glanced around them like he wished the crowd would just disappear right at that moment. He retreated further into his seat. 

James took his silence as a cue that this teasing was acceptable. “You could always try and find yourself a girlfriend too, you know, and beat them at their own —”

“Maybe I’d rather not date girls, James,” Albus interrupted. His face reddened and he instantly averted eye contact.

Oh. Oh, Merlin, James did not know how to respond to that.

It wasn’t like this was new to the family or anything. James was fairly sure Roxanne dated a Muggle-born Ravenclaw girl her Fourth Year and he’s definitely seen Louis kiss boys in the common room before. But, well — it’s _Albus_ and James has felt like he was walking on eggshells around Albus since he was born.

He tried desperately to think of what to say, something that might ease the tension or make Albus less uncomfortable. The silence was almost deafening. 

Then Lily started talking again.

“Does Scorpius know?” 

_Are all Third Years like this?_ James wondered. _I definitely do not remember being like this four years ago._

“Not that that’s —” Albus stopped himself. “No. He doesn’t.” He kept his eyes on his Butterbeer. 

And then, suddenly, something clicked in James’s mind. Right then, it all made sense. His brother’s standoffish behavior, his immediate acceptance of an excuse to get away from Rose and Scorpius. 

Maybe being thirteen is irritating, but at least James is past sixteen. Sixteen really is the worst. 

“So —” Lily started.

“Stop bothering Albus, Lily.” James took in a deep breath and looked his brother in the eyes. “Sorry for teasing you about girls earlier. And — well, all those times before too, I suppose.” 

He really was kind of a shitty brother, now that he thought about it. James ought to make a note of it later. _Reminder: don’t tease people about girls without prior confirmation._

Albus didn’t respond. “Are you okay?” James asked. He half-expected Albus to respond with some bitter retort about how _he’s the Slytherin son of Harry Potter no one likes he’s never okay_ or something, but he didn’t seem up to arguing.

“I’ve been a real tosser, haven’t I?” James said bluntly. Lily laughed. 

Albus looked up at him. “You’ve only just realized?”

James sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair. “Look, part of being a seventh year is realizing you’ve spent the last six years making a mess of things, so you might as well get used to it.” 

Albus snorted. “I do not have regrets as bad as you.” Lily and James exchanged glances. “Aside from the time travel.”

“Regardless… sorry. About everything.” 

Albus looked up, surprised. “What specifically?” He asked cautiously.

He really was not about to make this easy on James. “For making fun of you for being in Slytherin. And for only having one friend. And for being awful at flying. And for calling your friend the son of Voldemort. I know I’ve tried to lighten up the past year —”

“You have?” Albus muttered to himself.

“— but that’s still fifteen years too late.” Silence. “You good, Albus?” More silence.

“Yes,” he said.

Sometimes, James really wished his brother was better with talking. He wanted to ask him proper questions, say something that would make Albus open up and be more honest with him. Maybe make them into regular brothers for once.

But James has always been terrible with words. “Good. Then let’s get some more drinks, shall we?”


End file.
